<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【燦菲】關於睡眠 by clear5214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973529">【燦菲】關於睡眠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear5214/pseuds/clear5214'>clear5214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ChanLix, M/M, aussie line, chance, chanlix-relationship, 燦菲</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear5214/pseuds/clear5214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>- RPS短文，OOC歸我</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【燦菲】關於睡眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- RPS短文，OOC歸我</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Felix不明白為什麼方燦好像不需要睡眠的樣子。</p>
<p>　　一整天的排練、活動，晚上回到宿舍其他人都累得睡了，他還開著一盞小燈在創作──這是某天Felix起來上廁所時看到的。</p>
<p>　　「累的話就睡吧。」這是方燦很常對他說的一句話。</p>
<p>　　所以方燦不累嗎？這天在機場準備登機時，Felix轉頭看著低頭開筆電的方燦。他戴著毛帽、口罩，沒有化妝，明明昨天晚上也沒睡幾個小時，現在卻依舊在工作。</p>
<p>　　他不行，意志力現在加入了睡魔那一方在攻擊他。Felix昏昏欲睡地晃著腦袋。</p>
<p>　　雖然很想陪他的澳洲哥哥，但他真的好睏。</p>
<p>　　「Felix，想睡的話就睡一下吧，等一下叫你。」</p>
<p>　　細心的方燦注意到他的狀態，在口罩底下笑了笑，眼睛彎成好看的弧度，將他的頭攬到忙內羨慕的肩膀上，讓他靠著睡覺。</p>
<p>　　Felix覺得有些不好意思，怕妨礙方燦的作業，但方燦看著他的眼睛說，「沒關係。」於是Felix就揣著「澳洲哥哥很寵他，真好」的小心思，光明正大在機場享用方燦的肩膀。</p>
<p>　　為了讓Felix更好睡，方燦放輕了手部的動作，很慢很慢地進行工作、很慢很慢地延長了他喜歡的人靠在他身上休息的時間。</p>
<p>　　如果可以，他希望這樣的狀態再久一點，久到Felix喜歡上他。</p>
<p>　　有Felix在，不管再累、再辛苦，真的都沒關係。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>